


Seeds

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [79]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen, Pumpkins, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Kids carving pumpkins and then saving the seeds after Sportacus gives out advice to bake them into some healthy snacks! Maybe even the kids sharing some to Robbie.





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> The start of many Fall/Halloween prompts I have gotten on tumblr!

Ziggy made a face at the pile of pumpkin guts beside Trixie’s pumpkin. “That stuff smells funny. Why can’t we just throw it away?”

“I think it’s cool!” Trixie picked up some of the pumpkin insides and said in a low voice, “Braaaaainssss.” She squished the guts in her fists, letting the glop ooze through her fingers.

“Trixie, that’s gross!”

“I can’t help it, I’m a zombiiiiie!” 

“Ew! Don’t  _eat_ it!”

The other kids laughed. Sportacus, who was carving up the pumpkins so the kids could make Jack O’ Lanterns, chuckled as well. He put down the knife and wiped his hands on a towel. “The guts can look gross but the seeds are delicious.”

Trixie held out her hands, which were still covered in pumpkin guts with oval seeds poking out, “Really?”

“Yes! They are very good for you if you roast them.”

“My dad and I used to do that!” Stephanie said. She looked at the others, “I can teach you his special recipe!”

Pixel eyed the four pumpkins Sportacus had yet to scoop out, “It looks like we’ll have a lot of seeds to use. That’s a good idea!”

“You’re not going to use  _my_  seeds!” Stingy declared, “I want to use my  _own_  recipe!”

“We’ll have to pick out the seeds first,” Stephanie pointed out, ignoring Stingy, “I’ll got get a bowl we can put them in.”

As she ran off, Ziggy frowned at the new pile of pumpkin insides Sportacus was making. He looked a little green, “I-I think I’m going to help Sportacus. You guys can pick out the seeds without me, r-right?”

In the end, Trixie helped Sportacus scoop out the other pumpkins. Ziggy “scared off” any crows that came by to snag a pumpkin seed while the other three sorted the seeds from the guts. The bowl was nearly full by the time they were done.

The afternoon was spent carving or painting the Jack O’ Lanterns under Sportacus’ supervision. As the sun began to set, Stingy declared that he was going home to roast  _his_ seeds. The other kids went to Stephanie’s house. 

Stephanie showed Trixie, Ziggy, and Pixel how to wash and dry the seeds. They mixed together the spices her dad used and played games while the seeds cooked in the oven. By the end of the night, the four of them had a good amount of slightly spicy pumpkin seeds.

“I wonder how Stingy made his?” Pixel wondered, popping a handful of seeds into his mouth.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out. The next morning, Stingy walked into town with his head held high. The other four, and Sportacus, watched him pass the basketball court. 

“Where are you going, Stingy?” Ziggy asked.

Stingy held up a small bag, “I made too many cinnamon sugar pumpkin seeds so I’m going to give some of  _my_  seeds to Robbie.”

Sportacus grinned, “That’s a great idea, Stingy! I’m sure he will love them.”

“Of  _course_  he will,” Stingy said, turning his back on the group, “They’re a gift from  _me_.”

 


End file.
